Meeting The Parent
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: One Shot. Someone tries to chat up Brendan and Steven doesn't like it. Stendan fluff.


Meeting The Parent

Brendan Seamus Brady was peacefully sitting in the local pub, waiting for the arrival of Steven Hay who just called him to say he is coming over. Brendan felt someone sit next to him and it wasn't Steven to his disappointed.

"Alright?" a voice asked, it was Danny Lomax.

"No, I'm all left" Brendan replied, drinking some more of his beer.

Danny eyes widened, this man was obviously hard to please, as he looked down on his mobile phone, which was placed on the table above.

"Waiting for your girlfriend?" Danny asked him casually.

Brendan looked towards him, he could tell this man was flirting with him and he didn't like it. He was Steven's only, this man wasn't even his type anyway. As he seemed to be avoiding answering his question about the 'girlfriend'.

"I might be" Brendan replied, not giving anything away.

Danny smiled, as he ordered a drink. Darren Osborne looking between them as he passed him the beer and his five-pound change before serving another eager punter with that fake smile he does now. He cannot smile now without it being forced.

"I don't see how a man like you can be on his own" Danny replied, as he discreetly moved closer to him.

He did fancy Brendan on first impressions and he wanted a little more than a chat with him. He couldn't help himself, his wife should know that already.

"Who says I'm on my own?" Brendan asked, slipping some more beer.

If Brendan was single then he would probably oblige to Danny's intentions though all has changed now. He wasn't single and that suited him just fine. Steven is the love of his life and he would not just cheat on like this.

"You don't give anything away, so I wouldn't know" Danny insisted, as he looked at him with lust and desire.

Brendan picked up his phone, to see the time. Steven should be here anytime now and when he gets here, then this man better be out of the door. Otherwise Steven's 'chav' side might come out and nobody wants that. He doesn't like people flirting with his Brendan, no matter who they are.

"You haven't given anything away either" Brendan insisted.

Danny shrugged, he had a fair point. Though he doesn't think telling him about his wife and two daughters or even his boyfriend will help his 'pulling' technique. As he quickly finished his drink, he thought Brendan might be a 'easy target'.

"Well my name is Danny; what might your name be?" Danny asked him.

"I knew a Danny once; the name doesn't strike me as lucky" Brendan replied, drinking the rest of his drink.

As he placed it at the side for either Darren or Sienna Blake to pick up, as both of them were currently working.

"Can I get two drinks please" Brendan ordered, as Sienna walked over.

"Yes of cause, what may they be?" Sienna asked, doing her job for once.

Brendan was getting one for Steven and one for himself though Danny thought one was for him, little did he know.

"Two beers" Brendan replied, as Sienna picked up his empty beer glass.

She just nodded as she started to fill up two more beer glasses. She brushed her hair back, as it was slightly in her face. Before passing Brendan the two beers, he passed her the money. She quickly thanked him.

"Thank you gorgeous" Brendan spoke, it was only to throw Danny of the scent.

To confuse him and make him think Brendan is a 'ladies man'. As he pretended to look at Sienna with an lustful look, he enjoyed confusing this Danny.

"Cheers" Danny spoke about to grab one of the beers.

Brendan pulled it away from his reach.

"It's not for you" Brendan replied.

Danny laughed nervously.

"Then who is for? Gorgeous ?" Danny asked, referring to Sienna.

"Another gorgeous" Brendan replied, thinking about Steven.

Danny laughed again, he thought he was joking. As he stood up and walked over to the other side, about to pick up the beer.

"You really want this beer. don't you" Brendan spoke, lifting the beer away from his reach again.

It was like one of those scenes in a movie where the bully keeps grabbing the geeks bag. Danny gave up, as he sat back besides him. Pulling his stool even closer now, as he was getting a little too close for Brendan's liking.

"You have got a girlfriend haven't you? Is she the other gorgeous?" Danny asked.

Brendan was amused. He really had this guy fooled, though it wasn't hard to do as Brendan thought he looked dim.

"Maybe" Brendan replied, Danny laughed.

Danny thought he was unbelievable, he couldn't make out whether this guy was straight or gay. He presumed straight though that didn't stop him giving it one last shot.

"Why don't we finish these drinks and we can go to your place or to mine" Danny spoke, just as Steven walked in.

"Who the hell are you?" Steven asked as he went besides Brendan.

Putting his arm around him to show that he is taken, as Brendan gave him a quick kiss on his lips, Danny quickly stood up. He had no clue though it all made sense now. The waiting, the not giving anything away and the other drink.

"I'm sorry but he never told me" Danny insisted, as he could see that Steven was angry.

Steven looked at Brendan.

"I never told him anything" Brendan admitted, as he kept Steven close by.

As they quickly kissed again, Steven sitting on the stool Danny was previously sat on. As he picked up his beer, Sienna looking over. Almost waiting for the verbal or physical fight, as she crossed her arms.

"You don't go near Brendan again, do you understand me?" Ste hissed at Danny, who was still surprised that Brendan had a boyfriend.

"Yeah, I wouldn't really want to anyway" Danny replied, Steven laughed though it was a bitter one.

To make matters even more intense, John-Paul McQueen walked in. Danny was struggling to find the words.

"I been looking all over; what you been doing?" John-Paul asked him.

"Chatting up my boyfriend" Steven blurted out, as he placed his arm around Brendan more.

He was pretty pleased in a way, to get one over John-Paul. After all Danny was the one flirting, his boyfriend was the faithful one here.

"It wasn't what it looked like" Danny said, John-Paul shook his head.

Brendan did feel a little awkward here, as he watched Steven basically mock John-Paul over Danny being a cheat and chatting up his boyfriend. It was not something he thought could happen.

"John-Paul, wait" Danny said, rushing out of him.

Steven smiled, turning back around towards Brendan. He loved Brendan and knew he was being faithful. He trusted him and he knew he wouldn't give it all up for a quick romp with John-Paul's new boyfriend. It was something that Danny would do but not Brendan.

"You scare me sometimes" Brendan joked, as he gave Steven another quick kiss on his lips.

Steven drank some of his beer, as he moved up closer to Brendan. Some of the punters must think Brendan is a right one, with two guys in one night wanting to seduce him. Though only one of these guys did Brendan want to seduce himself.

"Anyway Brendan; shall we drink these drinks and go back to ours?" Steven asked, looking at him with passion, he was wanting to do something very racy with him.

"Of cause Steven" Brendan replied, as he quickly began to drink the remains of his quite stale beer, he just wanted Steven now.

Sienna walked over, as she picked up their two empty beet glasses. As they walked out, Steven placing his arm around him. Danny and John-Paul were outside still, having an argument, while Brendan and Steven were laughing and holding onto each other.

"Some trouble eh John-Paul?" Ste asked, with a laugh.

"Shut up!" John-Paul shouted though it was for the whole world right now.

Steven laughed some more, as he and Brendan carried on walking. They were madly in love and couldn't keep their hands of each other right now. Everything was finally going great for them now and both were the happiest they ever been.

"I'm going to give you a good time tonight Brendan" Steven told him, as he unlocked the door and let Brendan in first.

"Really? Well I hope your service is good" Brendan replied.

Steven smile before crushing his lips against Brendan's, all their passion coming alive. As he pushed Brendan against the wall, kissing his neck and feel all around.

"Come on Steven, lets continue this in the bedroom" Brendan spoke.

Steven growled, making Brendan laugh.

"You sure?" Brendan asked, as he lifted him up in his arms.

Steven just nodded, as he kissed his lips again. He felt Brendan place him on top of the bed, as he adjusted himself on top of Steven. Giving him another kiss, a passionate, vehement and raunchy kiss which lead to much more.

_Fin_


End file.
